


Massaged and Comforted by Your Dominant Girlfriend

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Massage, Oil, Wholesome, oily titjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A couple is sitting in bed watching tv when the boyfriend suddenly falls asleep due to work fatigue. The girlfriend gently coaxes him back awake, but is worried about how tense he’s been, so she decides to give him a massage.
Kudos: 10





	Massaged and Comforted by Your Dominant Girlfriend

[F4M] Massaged and Comforted by Your Dominant Girlfriend [Script Offer] [Wholesome] [Comfort] [Massage] [Kissing] [Handjob] [Oily titjob] [Facial] 

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

*Note: Since this script mentions the use of massage oil, you could add wet-sounds in those sections to simulate its use.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Soft, almost whispered} Hey… Are you awake, baby? 

{Gentle laughter} Did you really just nod off? Yeah, it was pretty obvious. I could hear you snoring.

You seemed really comfortable, actually, but you said you were looking forward to watching this and I just thought…

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Oh, honey, it’s okay. You can take a little nap if you want to, and we’ll catch up on this another time. I know you’ve been working very hard recently, so you don’t have to feel guilty about this at all. 

I always enjoy being with you, even when we’re just cuddling or sleeping next to each other. 

{Giggle} Yeah, you’re my little snuggle buddy, aren’t you?

{Slightly more serious/concerned} I only wish I could help you more. You’ve seemed so tense these past weeks. 

What? You do. And it’s starting to worry me.

Hey, look at me, baby… Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything I can do to help?

{Happy} Actually, I think I’ve got an idea… {Soft laughter} Trust me, you’re going to like this. 

Here, just roll onto your stomach, sweetie. Oh, come on. I promise I won't do anything weird. 

There, that’s better. Now take off your shirt. Pants too.

{Soft chuckle} What? It’s part of the experience. I can’t massage you very well with your clothes on, can I? The fabric would get in the way. 

[Brief pause] 

Good boy. You can settle back into the bed for me. Take a couple of deep breaths and try to center yourself in the moment.

Gently push away all concerns or worries. Feel my presence with you, warding away any stress, any fear. 

There you go. Breathe in… and out… In… and out…

See, isn’t that relaxing? Your muscles should already be starting to ease up…

Good boy. Keep taking steady breaths as I begin rubbing your shoulders. 

Mmm, good boy. I’m not being too firm with my hands, am I? 

I’m glad you’re enjoying this, sweetie. You deserve to take a break every once in a while, you know. It’s alright to slow things down, to put aside your worries and just relax in your girlfriend's arms. 

I know its tough right now, but we’ll get through this together, sweetheart. I’ll take care of you when it gets to be too much, just like I know that you’ll pick me up when I’m feeling down.  
Mhm. I can’t tell you how many times you’ve gotten me through a bad day. When I come home and you’re here I just feel so safe and loved. It’s like, you can make all the bad things in my life disappear for a little bit. So don’t get too down on yourself, baby. You’re a lot stronger than you think. 

Yeah, good boy. Let my hands soothe your tired body, and my voice relax your mind.

Mmm, how about I move down to your back? Would you like that?

Yeah, I thought so. But first, I’ve got a surprise for you. 

{Soft giggle} Uh, uh, I won’t tell. You’re just going to have to find out for yourself. 

{Could add some wet sounds as she adds the oil to her hands}

This might feel a little cold at first, okay, sweetie?

{She starts rubbing the oil onto his back} There we go. Yeah, do you like the massage oil I got?

I’ve wanted to do this for a long time. A few weeks ago I finally caved and bought some nice oil to use on you.

But I think it’s worth it. 

{Soft moan} Good boy. I’m going to rub it all over your back, get you nice and comfy.

Feel me working the area next your spine, loosening the muscles there.

{Excited} Oh, was that a little moan? Yeah, is my baby boy enjoying himself?

It looks like you’ve—{Soft grunt}--got a lot of tension built up here. But don’t worry, sweetie, I’ll work that knot out for you.

Good boy, just let your loving girlfriend take care of you.

My strong hands are adding just the right pressure to give you so much wonderful pleasure. 

Mmm, your body is being overwhelmed by waves of blissful ecstasy as your mind becomes blank…

{Whispered} Go blank, sweetie. Just give in to my soft caress and drop under trance. Yeah, it feels really good to submit to me, doesn’t it?

{Soft moan} Keep breathing, baby. Inhale and fill your lungs with serenity and peace. {Deep inhalation}

Then exhale and expel all the nasty thoughts that have been troubling you{Deep exhalation} 

*Good boy*. Give yourself over to me. Relinquish control. 

{Whispered} Don’t be afraid, darling. I won’t let anything hurt you.

God, your moans sound incredible. Yeah, there we go. It’s okay. Let me hear that lovely voice of yours. 

My hands feel amazing on your skin--so warm and soft as they erase your pain. The heat is spreading through you. 

So much pleasure… 

{Soft moans} I’m stretching out the muscles in your back, making them loose and supple. 

But… someplace else has gotten really stiff, hasn’t it? 

It’s alright, sweetie. There’s no need to be embarrassed. 

Turn over and let me see. 

[Brief pause]

{Aroused} Oh, *good boy*. Look how hard you’ve gotten. You must have really enjoyed my hands. 

{Soft moan} You’re already twitching… And the head is bulging…

Shh. I’m going to help you release all of that tension, baby. 

Here, just let me get your cock lubed up first. 

{Uses the oil to lube up his dick} Yeah, the massage oil feels nice on your shaft, doesn’t it?

There we go. I’ll rub it all over you… 

Good boy. See me wrapping my fingers around your oiled cock and slowly stroking up and down…

{Soft moan} You look so sexy, baby… Your eyes are fluttering as you gently squirm on the bed, just overwhelmed by arousal.

But I want to get you even more excited. 

How about I—{Soft grunt as she takes off her clothes}--strip off all my clothes? 

Good boy. See my supple breasts, the curve of my hips...

{Soft moan} Stare at my body, sweetie— at the body of your goddess.

Is your cock pulsing and aching for me? Yeah? Do you want me to touch you again?

Good boy. Just let me stroke you nice and gentle. 

Up… and down… Up… and down.

I’m rubbing the sensitive head of your dick with my palm now. Mmm, your pre-cum’s getting all over my hand, baby. It’s so sticky…

{Soft moan} Don’t cum yet, baby. I know it feels amazing, but I want you completely overtaken with lust. I’m going to toy with you until your mind is mush and your balls can’t help but spurt out every drop of that thick seed.

Yeah, do you want me to play with your balls, sweetie? 

{Soft moan} I’m cupping them as I stroke you, going a little faster now. God, your balls are so heavy, baby. So heavy with cum. 

It’s going to be incredible when I finally let you erupt. You’re going to shake and spasm as your eyes roll into the back of your head. 

But not yet… 

Right now I just want to stroke you.

{Soft moan} Can you feel my hand gliding up and down your shaft? How I’m spreading the oil all over you? 

My fingers are brushing against the glans with feather-light touches, just teasing for now. 

{Moaning} But you like being teased by me. You like it when I work you up to an edge and keep you there…. Yeah, I’m going to edge your desperate cock. My fingers grasp you, pumping up and down as the pleasure crashes against you in waves. 

{Soft moan} That’s my good boy. Keep breathing. 

So needy… I’m making you feel really good, aren’t I?

{Moaning} I love pleasuring you, sweetie. I love watching you writhe and beg.

Fuck, you’re so cute… Here, just let me—{grunt/groan}--move up on the bed. 

That’s it. Now I can{gentle kiss}--kiss you while I toy with that beautiful dick of yours. 

{Kissing, moaning} *Good boy.*

Drink my spit, sweetie. Yeah. Swallow it all for me.

{Kissing, moaning} You’re mine, pet. Your cock belongs to me. *You* belong to me.

{Kissing, moaning} And that’s why I have to take care of you. Because I love you, just like I love myself. 

You’re a part of me, sweetie. When you’re unhappy, I’m happy. 

So give in. Give in and let me pleasure you, let me make it all better. 

{Kissing, moaning} Good boy. I’m going to go a little faster, okay?

Mmm, feel my fingers firmly squeezing around your shaft, so wet with pre and oil. 

{Kissing, moaning} Good boy. You’re getting close, aren’t you?

Yeah? Then I’m going to have to stop. 

Uh, uh, uh, No fussing. You have to be a good boy and bear with it, okay?

There you go. Just spasm and pulse in my grip… 

Good boy. 

Mmm, you’re looking at my breasts so intently… Could you see them gently swaying as I jerked you off? How stiff my nipples have gotten?

You’ve always loved playing with my tits. And I like it too. {Soft moan} It’s so adorable when you suck on them like a little baby, cradled in my arms.

{Moaning} But tonight I have something else in mind. Something special.

I want you to touch yourself, baby. That’s it. Just stroke that throbbing, needing cock of yours as I drip some massage oil into my hands and rub it all over my huge, perky tits. 

Good boy. Keep stroking.

But no cumming. I have to be the one to make you explode. 

Yeah, do you like how the light shimmers on my skin now? I look radiant, don’t I? 

{Soft moaning} Watch me run my hands over my breasts, sweetie. Fuck, it feels so good when I pinch my nipples…

{Soft moan} You’ve been such a good boy, letting me play with you like this… I think you deserve a reward. 

Here, stay still and I’ll place my breasts on either side of your cock. Good boy, feel me pressing them together around your shaft.

They’re so soft and slippery… You can hardly take it.

It’s okay, sweetie. You don’t have to hold back.

Thrust your hips, baby. Yeah, fuck my tits. 

{Soft moaning} Oh, good boy. Look how desperate you are, bucking up into me.

Moan for me, slut. Come on. I want to hear good it feels to be wrapped in my bosom, to fuck my slippery tits. 

That’s it. Let out that sexy voice.

Fuck, you’re turning me on. Mmm. You’re gonna have to help me out as well after this.

But don’t worry about that right now. All I want is for you to get lost in pleasure, to drown in submissive bliss. 

*Good boy*. Thrust as hard as you can.

{Moaning} Aw, mistress loves you too. 

I love you, and I’ll always be here for you.

Ah, you’re pushing so hard… Do you want to cum, sweetie? 

Yeah, do you want to empty those full balls down my throat? 

Do it, slut. Feel your cock swell and spasm as you shoot your sperm out.

{moaning} *Good boy*. Cover my tongue with your seed.

{Moaning with mouth open as she swallows his load} 

{Moaning} Yeah, just let it all out.

Oh, good boy. 

Mmm, you made such a mess, sweetie. Ah, and your cum is so thick

I’m going to have to clean this up. 

{Sucking, moaning]} Do you like watching me such you dry, baby?

{Licking, moaning} Fuck, you taste so good. 

{A couple more licks} There, all clean.

[Contented sigh] So, are you feeling better? Yeah?

I guess I should give you massages more often, then.

{Soft chuckle} Don’t get too excited, cause we’re going to take turns. Mhm. You’re not the only one who needs to blow off some steam. 

{Kissing} I love you, baby. And I'm really glad I could make you feel good.

So, don’t be afraid to tell me if you ever need a little… encouragement to help get you through the day. Because I certainly won’t be shy about it. 

Mmm, move over, I want to cuddle. 

{Another contented sigh} This is where you belong, sweetie: wrapped in my arms. 

We’re going to have to shower later, but right now I just want to hold you. 

Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you, sweetheart. And I’m not letting you go. 

[End]


End file.
